Honey Bee
by DancinQueen518
Summary: One shot,based on song Honey Bee by Blake Shelton- Edward is happy with his life living in a small town in Texas on a ranch. One trip into town turns into so much more. He meets Bella, who is a barrel racer, selling honey. Read as their love unfolds.


**AN: Hey ya'll! This is my first one-shot and I hope you won't be disappointed. It is based on my favorite song, Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. If ya'll have never heard of it, link is on my profile. Check it out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Twilight character or the song Honey Bee**

_Girl, I've been thinking 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest_

_This might come out a little crazy  
>A little sideways, yeah, maybe<br>I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet,  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine,  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<em>

_You be my sunny day,  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You be my honeysuckle,  
>I'll be you honey bee.<em>

_Yeah that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on the money<br>And I got you smilin', honey, right back at me_

_Now hold 'cause I ain't done  
>There's more where that came from<br>Well you know I'm just having fun, but seriously_

_If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You'll be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<em>

_You be my sugar, baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<em>

_Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms_

_I could've said a, "I love you"  
>Could've wrote you a line or two<br>Baby all I know to do is speak right from the heart_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<em>

_You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<em>

_You'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<em>

_You be my sugar, baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<em>

I was driving my old Ford pickup truck down the road to town. We were running out of food so, of course, Jasper and Emmett make me drive the 10 miles into town. I had the radio blasting the local country station, my aviator sunglasses over my eyes, workin' boots on my feet, Wrangler jeans on, and of course, my old, well worn cowboy hat. _The classic cowboy look._

My family owns about 500 acres of land 10 miles out of Spring, Texas. Spring is a little town about 50 miles out of Huston. I just passed the sign that said, "Welcome to Spring, Texas. Home of the Great Northern Railroad. Population 700."

Well, actually it is 702 now. Mrs. Johansen just had twins last week.

There were a few ranches scattered here and there before you actually got into town. One particular house caught my eye. Not the house, but something in the front lawn. A woman with long, wavy mahogany hair with a white dress that ended just above her knee with sleeves that went down to her elbows. I looked a little lower and saw her long, tan legs and a pair a worn brown cowgirl boots.

She was facing away from me and she was setting something up on a wooden stand. The sign nailed to the stand said, "Honey for sale."

_Hum, we could definitely use some honey around the house._

I started slowing down when I got close to the goddess with brown hair by the honey stand. She had flipped over another sign that said 'Closed' to 'Open'. I parked my truck and stepped out of it and put my cowboy hat back on my head, hiding my mess of bronze hair.

She had noticed me just then and looked up to meet my eyes. Holy shit, she was even more gorgeous up close. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate that you could get lost in. She had a cute, little button nose and oh-so kissable lips.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

Man, her voice sounded like an angles. I was lost for words as I forgot why I was here again.

_Cullen! Get a grip! She's only a girl._

I cleared my throat before talking, "Um yes, I was interested in buying some honey."

"Right! Okay, so the small jars in the front are 50 cents, the ones on the second shelf are 2 dollars…"

She kept on talking but to be honest, I wasn't listening. I was watching her lips move but I couldn't hear anything coming out of them. It was like I was in a spell. I saw her lips stop moving so I quickly averted my eyes to the honey, not wanting to seem weird from staring at her lips.

"Um, I'll take 1 small jar, 1 medium, and 2 large if that's okay Miss…"

"Oh, Bella. Bella Swan."

Bella, Italian for beautiful. It really fit her, so I told her that.

"Bella. Beautiful."

A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks, only making her even more beautiful. She walked behind the stand and grabbed the jars of honey to put them into a bag.

"Okay, so that will be 5 dollars…"

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward. That's old fashioned, I like it." Man, that just made my day.

"Thanks. Yeah, my folks are old-fashioned. But I love them."

I dug up a 10 dollar bill from my pocket and handed it to her. She reached over the stand to get it from my hand. Her small hand feathered mine and it felt like there was electricity flowing between us. We both gasped and pulled back quickly. I've never felt that before. Even though we've only known each other for a couple minutes, I felt like I had this connection with her. While she was getting my change, she started a conversation with me.

"So, Edward. How come I've never seen you around town before?"

"My family and I don't come into town that much. We own a ranch about 10 miles from here and only come to town when we are running low on food or for auctions. We have a horse rescue and can't get enough cows or sheep either."

"That's cool. It is just me and my daddy here. We have a couple horses and pigs, nothing big. But my pride and joy is Two Step. She's my barreling horse."

"You do barrel races?" I wouldn't have ever guessed. She looks more like a Rodeo Princess, riding in glitzy show outfits on beautiful horses.

"Yup, I have been ever since I was able to ride a horse."

Man, I would love to see what she could do on a horse.

"Well, I better get going. See ya around Bella," I said as I took the bags from her hand and started walking back towards my truck.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, as my mind was on Bella. When I made it back home and finished my chores around the ranch, I thought of an excuse to make so I could go back to town to see Bella again. My momma eyed me suspisisly but said nothing. After a great home- made dinner with the family, Emmett, Jasper, and I went into one of the barns to restock on hay in the stalls for the night. Em and Jazz asked me how my trip into town went.

"Perfect."

I really didn't want them to know about Bella but they could see right through me. Jazz spoke up about this.

"Edward, are you okay? You seem kinda out of it today," his thick southern accent was dripping with concern.

"Umm, well, uh, guys, I met someone today." I don't know why I was nervous to tell the guys about Bella. They have experience with girls, whereas I have little. I mean, sure, I've had girlfriends before, but nothing serious.

"What, like a girl?"

"Yeah. Bella Swan," I replied hesitantly.

"Ohhh, Eddie's gotta girlfriend!" Leave it to Emmett to automatically think I have a girlfriend.

"Emmett, shut up. Just because Edward met a girl doesn't mean she's his girlfriend."

_Thank you Jasper!_

"Yet."

_Fuck you Jasper!_

We stayed in the barn a little longer for me to talk about Bella and how I want to see her again.

The week passed by and I was missing Bella more and more. I went into town 3 other times to get more honey but most importantly see Bella. She was having a lot more business than when I bought honey the first time. Last time I was there, I was standing in line for about 10 minutes. 10 minutes or 2 hours, I would've waiting a long time just to see Bella.

**Flashback**

_I was standing in line waiting to see Bella again and buy some more honey. She was smiling and talking to another customer. She was so beautiful today, dressed in a floral print skirt, pink shirt, and her cowgirl boots. She caught my eye and smiled at me. She blew a kiss in my direction and I thought I was about to blow my load from my now painful erection straining against my zipper from when she bent down to pick up a box. I heard giggling from behind me and I turned around to see 2 little boys blowing a kiss back at Bella. _

_Damn it! So it was for the little boys, not me. _

**End of flashback**

I had come clean to my momma about Bella. She was so happy I was able to finally find someone I was interested in. I also learned a ton about Bella the last couple of days. Turns out she placed 2nd in the NBHA (National Barrel Horse Association) 2 years ago.

I was driving back into town to see Bella again. I wasn't able to go yesterday because one of our horses had gone into labor and my dad needed help with her. I passed the town limits and drove over to Bella's house. I pulled up into the driveway and noticed nobody was there, not even Bella. I got out of my truck and went to the trunk and rested my elbows on the side of it, running my hands through my hair. I was asking myself if I should go up to her porch and knock.

Just then I heard the creak of an old door and looked up. Bella was walking down the steps of the porch holding a sign and hammer. She noticed me and smiled at me. She walked up in front of the stand and started hammering the sign into the ground and I could see what it said.

'Out of business.'

"Out of business? You have no more honey?" I asked her.

"Nope, sorry. I thought I would have enough honey for at least a couple months and I didn't expect it to be that busy."

I thought about what she said for a few moments. I got a great idea then.

"Hey, do you want more honey?"

"That'd be great, but where?"

"Just come with me," I said as I motioned with my head for her to follow me to my truck.

I opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was in before I closed the door. I walked in front of the truck to get to my side of the car. I did a little fist pump below the hood of the car so she couldn't see. I got into my car and we rode in a comfortable silence to my ranch.

We drove under the Cullen Ranch sign and pulled up to my house. I opened up her door and lead her to the porch.

"Okay, so I saved all the jars I bought from you over the last couple of days. You can take them back if you want," I told her hesitantly as I lead her to the kitchen where the dining table was fully stocked with her honey.

"Oh Edward! You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. Go ahead and take them."

"Aren't you going to eat them?" She seemed confused about why I had about 30 jars of honey spread out on the table, untouched.

"Well, to be honest, no. I only bought them to see you."

I looked over at her to see her expression. She stared right into my eyes before flinging herself at me, hugging her tiny body to mine. It felt perfect against me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and put my nose in her hair. She smelled like strawberries, freesias, and something else that I couldn't put. Just Bella, yes, it was her own scent.

"That's the sweetest thing someone's ever said to me Edward. Thank you. And might I just add, I was looking forward to seeing you too."

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again. As if in your own world, I slowly lowered my mouth to hers and put my lips on hers. It was better than any fantasy I've ever had. Her lips were so soft and I could stand here and kiss her all day. Her tongue came out and ran against my bottom lip, asking permission. I gladly let her in and our tongues danced together. She tasted divine, like chocolate and coffee.

We had to pull away for air and we gazed into each other's eyes as we calmed our breathes down. I hugged her close to my body again whispering,

"My honey bee."

~.0~

**AN: Sooooo, what did ya'll think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know if I should do any more one-shots. Pics from the story on also on my profile**

**Remember to check out my other story, Off the Beaten Path!**

**~Mads**


End file.
